Suzcecoz Ilawi
Suzcecoz Ilawi is a Soul Mage who is considered the most brilliant mind of the Elkandu. History Suzcecoz was born as a pixie to Azlahroz Ilawi on Wilderplane. When she was young, an exploration of Elkandu found her, and Keolah identified her as a pyromancer. Through an accident with her magic early on, she was exiled from her home and went with them to Torn Elkandu. After being rejected from the Kalkandu, she joined the Drakandu. She met the water demon Zhul and became involved with him. Through an obscure ritual, she took on the form of a fire demon. For the price of her soul, she received the chance to learn Death Magic from the necromancer Warui. At some point she received her soul back, and placed it in two powerful obsidian swords which she enchanted with strong magic. She became very bloodthirsty and thrilled in slaughter. The telepath Duvon discovered what she had done and restored the pieces of her soul from her swords. He didn't realize that there were in fact two different souls there, the souls of Suzcecoz, and the demoness Ayande. The improper merging drove Suzy over the brink of insanity. After finally managing to correct this, Duvon became involved with her. But Suzcecoz killed Duvon with her own blade, placing his soul within it with the intention of returning him to life later, to prevent Zhul from finding out and killing him. However, Warui discovered what she had done, and took Duvon's soul for himself. This upset her greatly, but she hid her feelings. Suzy then became involved with another telepath, Rhuan, a traveller from another time. He was not so loving and kind as Duvon, and soon forced Suzcecoz into a form of slavery. Under Rhuan's influence, she killed Zhul and broke all bonds with him. Suzcecoz then built the city of Shieltas on the plane of Mezulbryst, where she hoped demons and mortals could live together in peace. After learning to possess others and survive past the destruction of her body, she slew Warui and freed Duvon's soul for rebirth. She came to the realization that possession and leaving her body made her feel detached, and wasn't sure she liked the feeling. Suzy willingly went into rebirth, where she was reborn fourteen years into the past on Edron, as Roanin Riakeri, a half-tepper. Roanin was forced to use her powers of Mind and Healing early on, due to having been the product of rape. Roanin had black hair and green eyes, and came to Torn Elkandu at the age of fourteen, shortly after Suzcecoz's death. She could no longer use Fire Magic nearly so well as she once could. Roanin was quiet and somber, and became involved with Jami Trevyr for a time. However, after Rhuan found out, he was not happy that someone was encroaching on one of "his" women, in spite of it being a different life. Roanin later became involved with Valerezal, and went with him into the Void as a celestial, where she spent many years. She returned to the Planes when Eternal Darkness swept even into the realm she was in and became involved with Faith. Somehow, Roanin reverted to Suzcecoz, the older personality beginning to dominate. She went to Daresa where she worked for Ra Shaal in Fesirya Kren, developing technology. She created a small spaceship called the Gold Star and began to use it to explore other worlds. Later she built a larger model called Gold Star II. She fell in with Keolah and Hawthorne again, spending a good deal of distorted time on her spaceship in the Void. Although she was not particularly strong in magic, she was extremely skilled, using her high skill to make up for lack of raw power. During the Planar Wars, Suzcecoz took on a high position in Tempest. Suzy was displeased about the Wheel of Chaos, and with the help of Sharina Kell, she tracked down its creators and soulfired them. When they could not destroy the Wheel themselves, she called in Keolah to finish the job. After the Planar Wars were over, she returned to her spaceship and spent a good deal of time with Keolah and Hawthorne, occasionally making forays out into the Planes and visiting the Abyss. On one such visit, she ran into Riven, Azale, and Lomolen. Azale took with him the Shadowlight Candle from the ruins, which Suzy then used to reconstruct Shieltas. Later, Hawthorne convinced her that Riven was really the rebirth of Rhuan, and she opened the Abyss to attack Ameliel and tried to soulfire Riven. Upon failing, Keolah came and was greatly displeased at her actions, and sent her to Sardill for punishment. Sardill tied her power so that she could not attack, control, cause chaos, or manipulate time with it. Suzcecoz then returned to the service of Tempest, although her true motivations are unclear, as she seems more inclined to help Darkhammer. However, after growing angry at Lakisval for her treatment of Hawthorne, she took away Hawthorne and made her leader of Tempest. Hawthorne then promoted Suzcecoz to Silver rank. In a wild plan, Suzcecoz resurrected Ishane, and provoked him into killing her, leaving her memories safely stored in the Gold Star's computer. She was reborn as Celise and Lelise, Jami's twin daughters, Suzy and Ayande's souls finally separating. After being aged up by Theryn, Suzy set about restoring her own memories, only she could not reach her spaceship now, with the ban on time travel in place. She only managed to restore about a third of her memory. Because she was actually a celestial and not a mere demon, she was able to go to Heaven and help the angels there, not remembering any of the recent events that had led to her involvement in Darkhammer. During the War of the Interdimensional Bridge, she joined up with Chaos. After the destruction of the Chaos Gods, Shazmar placed her in charge of the universe. Suzcecoz, however, handed over the reins to Jez'kai in a moment of poor judgment. Falk then took over the universe and stripped Suzy of her power, and turned her over to Vicky for rehabilitation. After Lexen's invocation of the Trayziak Tatalyar, Suzy assisted him in finding a way to erase the timeline that would have given rise to Jez'kai. Since the new timeline had purged Duvon and Rhuan as well, who had greatly influenced Suzy's early development, this leaves her status in the new Prima timeline in question. Category:Demons Category:Fire Mages Category:Soul Mages Category:Elkandu Category:Characters from Wilderplane